


Blue Dreams

by AjSpammin



Series: Ghost!Lance Au [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, fucking rip Pidge I guess, ghost lance au, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjSpammin/pseuds/AjSpammin
Summary: Pidge has a dream about Him.





	Blue Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M BACK WITH AN AU WITHIN AN AU
> 
> This series was originally Shance but The Garden has dragged me in and I wanted to write Plangst so HERE WE GO!

" Pidgey! When we get back to Earth, you should let me take you to the beach. You said you've never gone, right? "

Lance's voice sounded clear as day, cheery and bright as blue eyes stared down at the smaller girl. She was confused at first, unsure of how to react to the familiar face in front of her before she felt her own lips curling into an amused smile, easily falling into banter with the Blue Paladin.

" Depends on the beach, I don't think I want to go far away from home again after being stuck up here for so long. " Her tone was light despite the words she said, her gaze moving from Lance to the view the Castle of Lions gave them of space. Lance hummed alongside her and looked forward as well, hands propping up on his hips as he seemed to think.

" Well, anywhere with you is home. " His lips curled into a grin and he looked at Pidge, laughing when the flustered girl punched his arm.

" Shut up, you sap! " Her voice wavered with her embarrassment, hand pressing against his arm and pushing him away. He laughed again, stumbling slightly before rightening himself and approaching the girl once more, a hand raising to her cheek.

" It's not like I'm lying. " He leaned down as he spoke, pressing his forehead against her's and smiling. A quiet huff of playful annoyance left Pidge before she smiled and raised a hand to cover the other's.

" You're a disgusting sap. " She teased lightly, leaning forward to gently rub their noses together. She felt her smile grow as their hands intertwined, Lance's breath tickling her face when he chuckled.

" Maybe, but I'm _your_  disgusting sap. "

Pidge didn't deny it, instead laughing and leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against her boyfriend's lips. Soft and fleeting yet warm and loving, it was always how their kisses were.

" I love you, Pidgey. "

" I love you, too, Sea Bird. "

* * *

Pidge's body bolted upright in her bed, chest rising and falling, heart pounding in her chest. An aching replaced the fleeting love that had fluttered in her chest and she raised a hand to cover her heart, eyes burning.

" Lance.. "

She wasn't aware of the tearful presence of her passed partner as she wailed, tears flowing down her face. It was all just a dream, a memory that, among many others, would always haunt her dreams as long as she lived.


End file.
